Magical Girl Yoake
by Mewichigo4
Summary: The story of another group of magical girls and their despairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello good people of fanfiction! I believe it's been about nine months since I last wrote something on here! Anyways... This story is going to be relatively fast paced, and entirely OC based (with the exception of Kyubey) also I will make an effort to update it every Friday, but no sooner (unless I miss a Friday) Since I haven't really written anything in a while I'd appreciate if you guys would go easy on me. Thanks. **

"A wish, huh?" Yoake said to the white cat-like creature before her. It nodded.

"Yes, a wish, in exchange a contract will be formed and you will become a magical girl and fight witches." It explained.

"Seems like a good deal!" Yoake said smiling.

"Good, then what is your wish?" The creature asked.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to think about that a bit, how about you come back in about a week and check then?" Yoake suggested. The creature nodded.

"Okay, be sure to have a wish by then."

-

One week later.

"Yoake... Maybe we should go now..." Yoake's younger sister suggested. Yoake remained crouched in front of a grave.

"No... I decide when it's time to go!" She snapped.

"Yoake..." Her sister started.

"If you want to leave so badly then LEAVE!" Yoake yelled. Her sister stood there petrified for a few moments, before turning around and fleeing home. Dawn returned her attention to the grave. The white cat creature appeared perched on it.

"So... Do you have a wish yet?" It asked. Yoake glared at it.

"Go away you beast!" She snapped.

"I see you've lost someone important to you." The creature commented. Yoake clenched her fists.

"He was my cousin... My sister and I lived with him... He's gone now... He was hit by a bus, died in the hospital that night." She explained.

"So is that your wish then?" The creature asked.

"Pardon?"

"Your wish, it's for your cousin to be back, correct?"  
Yoake stood and faced the creature.

"Yes, that is my wish. I wish to have my cousin back again." She said firmly.

"So be it. The contract shall be created."

The 'arms' (if you consider them that) stretched from the creatures ears and into Yoake's chest, causing a sharp pain.

"Your soul gem will now be created."

-

Yoake woke up in her bed at home. It was morning.

"So maybe it was just a dream..." She said to her self as she got up. She grabbed a comb off her dresser and brushed her straight, jet black hair. Her blue eyes gleamed in the light. 'Just a dream...' She thought to herself. Sadness washed over her. 'That means cousin Akiro is still dead... That creature must have just been my imagination this whole time...' She set down her brush, got dressed into her uniform, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Her sister was sitting at the table eating pancakes, smiling brightly.

"Hairi, did you make your self breakfast?" Yoake asked. Hairi gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Akiro made me breakfast like he always does!" She said.

"But Akiro is..." Yoake started.

"Don't worry Yoake, I made you some too." That voice... Yoake looked into the kitchen and saw Akiro standing there smiling. Yoake stood there in silence, trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Hey Yoake, when did you get that ring?" Hairi asked, pointing at the silver ring on Yoake's left hand. Yoake examined it, it had a turquoise gem on it facing her.

"I don't-" she started, before seeing the strange creature looking at her from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I decided to upload another chapter early just because the first one was pretty short.**

"I don't recall having already made a contract with you..." It commented.  
Yoake stood before it outside her school, she needed answers to everything that had happened, and she needed them now.

"Listen you, you THING! My cousin was dead, and now he's not, explain that to me!" She demanded.

"I see... So your cousin died..." The creature thought for a second. "Ah, I see. You must have wished for him to be revived then, or something along those lines..." It said.

"Actually, I did. But I thought that didn't actually happen!"

"Your soul gem is proof that it did. Now, I don't have the capabilities to raise the dead, so to grant your wish, you were given time manipulation powers, so you could go back to before he was dead and stop him from dying your self." The creature explained.

"How do I do that?" Yoake asked.

"You could use your magical girl powers to save him from whatever it was that killed him." The creature suggested. Yoake's eyes widened.

"What's the date?!" She demanded.

"I believe to you humans today is June fourth."

Yoake checked her watch, it was ten. In one hour Akiro would be hit by a bus and die.

"Oh no! I have to go find him now!" She exclaimed, running to find the intersection where he was hit.

Yoake reached the intersection at 10:55. She couldn't see Akiro anywhere.

"Maybe he won't come here after all?" She said to herself hopefully, only to have that hope shattered by the sight of her cousin walking towards the intersection, and the sight of a bus in the distance. Yoake's heart was pounding. She wasn't sure what to do.

"What are you waiting for?" The creature asked. "Just activate your soul gem and use your time manipulating powers."

"But how do I do that?!" Yoake asked frantically.

"Just take off that ring..." The creature started. Yoake did as it instructed, the ring turned into an egg shaped turquoise gem in her hand. "Now press on the top of it."

When Yoake pressed the top of the gem, something happened that she didn't fully understand. In the blink of an eye, her outfit changed to a high collared black sleeveless shirt with turquoise lining the tips of the collar, and going down the middle. She now had black baggy pants that were tucked into black and turquoise boots. She wore black and turquoise arm coverings and black fingerless gloves. She also had black and turquoise head phones, and on the left side there was a heart shaped turquoise gem.

"Huh?! How is this-" Yoake started.

"Your wish... If you keep getting distracted it won't come true!" The creature warned. Akiro was drawing closer to the intersection, so was the bus...

"No! How do I stop it?!" Yoake asked.

"Make it stop."

"How?!"

"Make it."

"HOW?!"

At that moment a watch appeared around Yoake's wrist, and time stopped. Only Yoake could move freely.

'Well... Time stopped, I guess... Now what?'

Akiro was frozen in front of the bus, a terrified look on his face. Yoake had to move him. She started to drag him by his arm off the street, but he was very heavy, so this was quite the task. After a while she managed to get him out of the way of the bus. She ran back to her old position before time had stopped.

"Okay, time can go again!" She said, thinking that would work. It didn't. "Oh come on!" She began to hit the watch on her arm until time flowed properly again. She was enveloped in light, her original outfit returned, and her soul gem was back on her hand. Akiro stood shocked on the side walk as the bus sped past him. He had survived.

"Now your wish has been granted." The creature said. "But at a price." Yoake examined her soul gem, it now had black fog in it. "It is likely that is not your main magic, so it seems as though it will pollute your soul gem much more than usual for you to use it." The creature explained. "But I will tell you more about that later, for now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh you're right! I'm missing school!" Yoake exclaimed. "Oh, but before I go, what's your name?"

"I am Kyubey."

-

"Yoake, I got a call from your school today. They said you didn't arrive until lunch. We're you trying to skip?" Akiro scolded.

"I'm sorry, I got a little side tracked on my way to school. It won't happen again." Yoake promised.

"Side tracked by what?" Akiro pressed. Yoake tried to think of an excuse quickly.

"Some guys tried to mug me." She lied, instantly regretting it.

"What?! Are you okay?! Did they take anything?!" Hairi asked, panicked.

"You were mugged?! Did you report it to the police?!" Akiro asked.

"Um, no, I didn't." Yoake replied.

"Why not?"

"Well I don't remember what any of the guys looked like, and they didn't manage to get anything anyways." Yoake explained.

"... Alright then." Akiro accepted that as an answer. "And I thought I had a bad day..."

"What happened?!" Hairi asked.

"I was almost hit by a bus earlier." Akiro started. "I swore it was going to get me, but then, it didn't. It missed me completely. I still don't really understand how it happened." Yoake remained silent, but smiled. She was just happy that her cousin was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this update is a little earlier than expected, well that's because I've actually managed to write a lot more of this thing in a short period of time than I originally expected I'd be able to, so now updates are Tuesdays and Fridays, if I ever start getting behind on chapter due dates then I'll just go back to only Fridays.**

"Yoake, you have to go witch hunting now!" Kyubey said, waking Yoake from her sleep.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Witches are dangerous creatures, if allowed to do as they please they'll destroy everything, for one thing." Kyubey started. "For another, if you kill one you get a grief seed, which can take the pollution out of your soul gem. Now come, I can show you where you can find one, but I'm only helping you this one time, since you've never done this before."

"Okay, okay I'm coming..."

-

Yoake followed Kyubey through the dark streets, waiting for him to show her this 'witch'.

"Witches can usually be found in places where people die or where people go to kill themselves, such as car accident sites, hospitals, or abandoned buildings. Remember that for later." Kyubey told her. As they walked the scenery began to change, it became abstract, images resembling everyday objects appearing everywhere. The ground looked like a surreal painting.

"We've walked into the witch's labyrinth." Kyubey explained. "Humans often walk into these and get eaten by the witches. You'll have to find the core of the labyrinth to find the witch."

"Okay, but how do I get to that?" Yoake asked.

"You'll have to navigate the labyrinth to find it."

They continued to walk through the labyrinth. Yoake found the whole experience rather unnerving. All the abstract imagery around her made her eyes hurt, and every now and then a strange surreal creature would scurry past her. Kyubey had said they were called familiars, they were usually hostile, but if they weren't attacking they shouldn't be bothered with since they don't drop grief seeds and would just be a waste of magic.

"This is it." Kyubey announced. They had reached an opening, in which was a creature completely made of surreal images. "That is the witch. It might not look like much, but they're very powerful. Try to take it out as quickly as possible."

Yoake changed to her magical girl form and prepared herself for battle.

'Not really sure how I'm going to do this... I only know how to stop time... Is there anything else I can do...?' She thought to her self. 'If only I had a weapon...' At that moment a stereo system dropped down to Yoake's feet. She picked it up. 'What's this? Is this a weapon?' She pressed a button on it and sound waves blasted out of it and at the witch. It shrieked and dodged away from the sound waves. 'Alright, so I can use this to hurt it! Now if only I could get it to be still...' Yoake chased after the witch, blasting sound waves at it.

"Dammit! Stop moving!" She yelled. Black wires stretched out of either side of her head phones and wrapped around the witch, holding it in place.

'Perfect!' Yoake thought to her self. She blasted the witch dead on with the sound waves until it crumbled. The labyrinth dissolved around them, leaving Yoake and Kyubey standing out in the road. A small black gem remained where the witch once was. Yoake deactivated her magical girl form.

"Good job." Kyubey praised. "That was much better than I was expecting from a newbie." Yoake picked up the small black gem. "Press that against your soul gem, it'll take away the pollution." Yoake did as Kyubey instructed, and the black fog subsided from her soul gem. "That seed should be good for one more use, then I'll have to take it before it's reborn as a witch."

"So I'm going to have to do this every night from now on?" Yoake asked.

"Yes." Kyubey replied.

"Alright then, I think I can handle that."

"Good, then remember to keep hunting witches and collecting grief seeds, you'll be just fine, for now."

-

Two girls stood on top of a building, watching Yoake. One girl had rusty red hair, brown eyes and a scar stretched over the left side of her face, the other had magenta hair and purple eyes.

"So Kyubey has made a contract with another..." The red haired girl commented.

"Sure looks like it!" The other replied enthusiastically.

"That's troublesome..."

"Sure is!"

"We don't need any more competition for grief seeds around here..."

"We sure don't!"

"It's a real shame, but we're just going to have to kill this one."

"We sure are!"

**At this point I'd like to apologize if I made any errors involving how magical girl powers in relation to their wishes and such work, before writing this entire story I tried to figure out exactly how the whole thing works but everything was pretty vague, and made much more complicated due to the fact that Madoka's main magic type is the same in every different version of her wish, so I'm trying my best, and if there's something you now that I don't, I'd appreciate you sharing with me, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Despite my exams starting next week, and all the studying I've had to do, I will still be making an attempt to upload chapters on time, hopefully my exams won't effect that too much as I already have the next chapter written and ready to be uploaded by Tuesday.**

The following day...

Yoake walked down the steps outside her school, ready to head home.

'God I hate school.' She thought to her self. 'I wish I could just drop out and hunt witches, at least then I'd be doing something of use, protecting people from them and stuff...' She thought to her self. In midst of her thoughts, she walked into a dark skinned girl with white hair who had stopped in front of her, knocking her over.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Yoake said, panicking while attempting to help the girl pick up her stuff.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have stopped on the path!" The girl replied, equally as panicked.

"It's my fault! I should have been watching where I was going!"

"But I shouldn't have stopped all of a sudden!" The girl took her stuff back from Yoake, and adjusted her glasses, her blue eyes gleaming through them. "My sincere apologies..."

"No really it's okay! It's my fault!" Yoake insisted. "What's your name?"

"Ember Rosa Ezmerarudo." She bowed slightly. "A pleasure to make your aquaitence."

"Ah, well, there's no need to be so formal... I'm Yoake Lee."

"Yoake, please allow me to buy you a tea or coffee or something of that matter to apologize."

"No really it's okay you don't have to- wait, how about a hot chocolate?"

"Yes I can get you a hot chocolate."

"Hmm... Okay then... If you really want to..."

Yoake and Ember sat at a table in a café near the school. Ember had bought Yoake the hot chocolate she had wanted, and her self green tea.

"So Ember, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Yoake asked.

"Oh I don't mind at all. I'm seventeen." Ember answered.

"Seventeen?!" Yoake exclaimed. "Oh, uh, sorry. No offense but you look a lot younger than that." Ember giggled.

"That's okay, I know. Besides, it's good to look younger than you actually are, when you become an adult that's considered a blessing. Now how about you, how old are you?" Ember asked.

"I'm only fifteen."

"I see..." Ember returned her attention to her tea.

"So, uh, you really seem to like tea, huh?" Yoake said in attempt to keep a conversation going.

"Yes, I do." Ember replied. "I used to drink it all the time with my boyfriend."

"Whatever happened to him? Did you two break up-"

"NEVER." Ember snapped. Yoake sat there in shock. She hadn't expected Ember, someone who seemed relatively quiet, to raise her voice. "Anyways, no, we didn't break up, he just had to go back to England, that's all. His mother found out he was dating a black woman, and made him go back..." Ember burst into tears. "I MISS HIM!" Yoake wasn't entirely sure how to respond to this, for one thing she found it kind of silly to become attached to a boy while still in school, but she also didn't enjoy watching Ember cry. After a short period of time, Ember settled down.

"Sorry about that. I just get a little upset when I remember my boyfriend's mother is a racist bitch." Ember said angrily.

"That's okay..."

-

"I'm really sorry about my little episode back in the café..." Ember said as she and Yoake walked through an alleyway. "I'm a mess today..."

"It's okay..." Yoake said again. "Thanks for the hot chocolate though! It was great!"

"You're welcome, it was the least I could do... "

"Well isn't this our lucky day? Our target comes right to us instead of us having to go find it!"

"Sure did!"

Two girls emerged from the shadows, one with rusty red hair and a scar over the left side of her face, the other with magenta hair tied in low pig tails.

"I believe some introductions are in order." The red haired girl said.

"Sure are!" The magenta haired girl commented.

"I am Ayame, and this is Kazuno." The red hair girl introduced.

"Sure am!" Kazuno added.

"Now, Yoake, I'm afraid this is where you'll have to die." Ayame said firmly.

"Sure is!"

"I see... You're THOSE magical girls..." Ember said in a dark tone. Yoake was surprised, not only by Ember's sudden personality change, but by the fact that she was talking about magical girls.

"This does not concern you." Ayame said to her. "Leave now or we'll kill you too." Ember folded up her glasses and put them in her bag.

"So be it." She raised her left had to reveal a silver ring with a blue gem on it, a soul gem. Ayame and Kazuno did the same, Ayame's soul gem was white, and Kazuno's magenta. Blue, grey, and magenta lights flashed, and the three girls stood in magical girl forms.

Ayame was in a long, grey, ragged dress, which parted about half way down her thighs, revealing grey and burgundy stalkings with no shoes. The sleeves of the dress were so long they covered her hands. She wore a grey ragged hat, similar to one you'd see a fictional witch wear. Her soul gem was on her chest in the shape of a skull.

Kazuno now wore light pink cat ears on a head band of the same colour. She also had light pink cat paw gloves and cat paw boots, as well as light pink tail attached to her dress, which was a dark shade of pink. She had white and magenta stalkings stretching up from her boots, and a pink choker with a bell attached around her neck. Her soul gem was on her right shoulder in the shape of a cat head.

Ember now wore silver armour over her chest and shoulders. Under it was a navy blue dress that went half way down her thighs. A blue bow was around her neck, and a diamond shaped soul gem was on the middle of it. She had brown leather boots and fingerless gloves, with silver guards over them.

"I will not allow you to harm the innocent!" Ember said firmly. Nine tridents appeared in the ground around her. "If YOU leave now, no harm will come to you." Ayame held out her hand and a scythe appeared in it.

"That's not going to happen." Ayame lunged at Ember. Ember pulled a trident from the ground and used it to defend against Ayame's attack, the remaining tridents disappeared. Yoake watched them battle with a look of terror in her eyes.

"You don't get off that easy!" Kazuno said gleefully, daggers wedged between her fingers. She threw them at Yoake, who narrowly dodged them. She decided that she too should fight these girls who wanted her dead. She pulled her soul gem off her finger and-

"Nope! We sure can't have any of that!" Kazuno grabbed her soul gem and tossed it as far as she could. Yoake tried to catch it in mid air, but couldn't, she didn't even see where it landed. She suddenly felt faint, and toppled over.

"YOAKE!" Ember called.

-

Yoake woke up in an apartment she'd never seen before, her soul gem back on her finger. Ember sat before her, drinking a cup of tea.

"Good you're awake. I was worried when I returned your gem and you didn't wake." She said. "This is my apartment. I teleported us here when I found your gem, I had to get you away from those girls."

"Why did I pass out when I lost my soul gem?" Yoake asked.

"You just started a few days ago, so you wouldn't know this yet, but you see, your soul gem is your soul. The body you currently have is just a much stronger replica of your old one. You can't go more than 100 feet away from your soul gem, so when it was thrown away from you, you passed out." Ember explained. Yoake held her soul gem out in her hand.

"So this... Is me?"

"Yes, that is you. Your body can handle any amount of damage, but if your soul gem breaks, you will die."

Yoake clutched her gem. Knowing that her entire life now depended on this small object in her hands terrified her.

"Anyways..." Ember continued. "Those girls, they likely wanted to kill you because you're a new magical girl in their territory." Ember explained. "Some magical girls don't like having to compete for grief seeds. Until you're more experienced, you shouldn't be going out on your own, especially not witch hunting." Ember handed Yoake a slip of paper. "Here's my phone number. Call me when you plan on going witch hunting and I'll go with you. Who ever is in most desperate need of a grief seed gets to keep whatever we find."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Yoake agreed. Ember took a sip from her tea.

"Alright then, give me a call later and we'll go witch hunting, now if you don't mind you'll have to leave now, I'm expecting my boyfriend to video chat me any minute now and I'd rather you not be here when he does. Here's some yen for the bus home, now leave." Ember said firmly. Yoake sighed.

"Alright..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin this chapter, I regret to say there was a typo in the previous, I wouldn't bring this up except it was a rather important typo... I said the range on the soul gems was 10 feet when I well know that the range is 100 meters... I screwed up. I'm sorry.**  
**This does not change the part where Kazuno threw the thing out of range... She has one hell of a throwing arm, and we'll get to that when we get to that. Also this chapter involves lesbians, if you don't like that then first, what are you doing in Puella Magi fanfiction? This place is about 90% yuri. Second, just wait for the next chapter. You won't lose much from not reading this one.**

The following night...

Ayame and Kazuno stood triumphantly as the witch before them burst, leaving only a grief seed. Ayame picked it up and rolled it around in her fingers.

"Here, Kazuno, you take this one." She offered. Kazuno shook her head.

"Ayame I hardly used any magic on that last one, you need it more!" She argued.

"You sure?"

"Sure am!"

"Alright then..." Ayame pressed the grief seed against her soul gem and drained the pollution from it. "Do you want to go see if we can find another one?"

"Nah, I wanna get some sleep." Kazuno said, then yawned. "Let's just go home."

Ayame and Kazuno made their way back to their apartment. Kazuno changed into her blue pyjama's covered with cats, and Ayame into her red night gown.

"Do you want a glass of warm milk before you go to bed?" Ayame asked.

"When don't I want a glass of warm milk before bed?" Kazuno answered smiling. Ayame prepared the milk, and handed the glass to Kazuno. Kazuno accepted it happily. "Thanks Ayame! You're the best girlfriend ever!"

"I try my best..." Ayame said with a small smile. "Say... Kazuno, I've always wondered, what was your wish?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, your wish when you became a magical girl, what was it?"

"Oh that!" Kazuno smiled widely. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!"

"You don't want to know what my wish was." Ayame said firmly.

"Yes I do~"

"Kazuno, no."

"If you don't tell me yours I won't tell you mine~"

Ayame groaned. Some how Kazuno's childish ways always managed to get her what she wanted.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.  
"You remember how I told you about my mother, right? You know, how she died before I could remember. So it was just me and my dad until I was about seven, that's when he go remarried. The woman he married seemed nice enough... When he was around... When ever he left me with her she became a complete nightmare. She'd hit me and force me to do all the chores she was expected to, and then tell my dad that she did them. I'd try and tell my dad that she was like this, but he wouldn't believe me. One day she shoved me into the sharp corner on the stair railing, that's how I got this." Ayame ran her fingers along the scar over her left eye. "She told my dad I tripped, I told him what really happened, he believed her."

"Ayame that's awful!" Kazuno interrupted. "How could they treat you like that?!"

"I'm not quite done yet." Ayame said firmly. "Anyways... It was shortly after that when Kyubey came to me, offered me a wish in exchange for my soul. Said it could be anything. I knew what I wanted, I wanted that woman dead. So... Naturally that was my wish."

"Makes sense."

"I'm still not done. Just wishing her dead wasn't the full extent of my wish, no, you see, not only did I wish her dead, I wished for my father to kill her, I thought there would be nothing that would give me more pleasure than that. So that was my wish... It didn't last very long. After my dad came to his senses and saw what he had done he hung himself, leaving me on my own." Ayame sighed. "The worst part is, despite the aftermath, I don't regret my wish for a second." Kazuno say there in shock, not saying a word. "I understand if you don't love me anymore after hearing all that."

"Did your wish make you happy?" Kazuno asked. Ayame thought for a moment.

"I suppose, for a while. Like I said, I don't regret it really." She replied.

"Then that's all that matters to me. I don't care if your wish was for someone to kill someone else. If I was put in the same situation as you, I'd probably do the same." Kazuno set down her milk, leaned over the coffee table and kissed Ayame softly. "I still love you." Ayame blushed fiercely. "So, you still wanna hear about my wish?" Kazuno asked.

"U-um, yeah, sure." Ayame stammered.

"Alright then. So, ever since I was a little girl I have loved cats. Nothing in the world to me was better than cats. So, when Kyubey came and offered me a wish, I wished for every cat that will ever encounter me to love me!" Kazuno said gleefully. Ayame stared at her for a second. Deep down inside, she knew this shouldn't be a surprise to her in the least.

"So I take it you decided that's what would make you the most happy?" Ayame asked. Kazuno nodded.

"Yup! Of course this was before I met you, so back then cats were the most important things in the whole world to me." Kazuno smiled. "You're the most important to me now, but cats are still a close second." Ayame chuckled.

"Thanks Kazuno." A stern look then crossed her face.

"Ayame, is there something wrong?" Kazuno asked.

"Kazuno, I want you to promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know how those witches were once magical girls like us?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be one of them. I want you to promise me that if I am about to become a witch, please just kill me then and there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yet again, I have to start a chapter with a content warning... Swearing, heavy swearing. I don't think I've actually used any swear words up until this point so that's why I'm telling you now.**

Two weeks later...

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking tonight's grief seed." Ember said firmly. "My soul gem is getting pretty polluted."

"That's fine, I'm still good for a while." Yoake replied. A thought then came to her mind. "Hey Ember, how come you act so differently when we're out witch hunting?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Ember replied.

"Well you act really shy and stuff when we're at school but the moment we get out here you turn into freaking Barb-wire*" Yoake tried explained.

"Oh, that. What can I say? I just take this really seriously, you should too. You could die any second doing this." Ember explained.

"Wait... What?" Yoake exclaimed. Ember sat down on the edge of the building, pulled a chocolate bar from her pocket, snapped it in half, and held a piece out to Yoake.

"Want it?" She offered.

"Don't change the subject, what do you mean we can die any moment?!" Yoake yelled.

"Kid, didn't you know what you were getting your self into?" Ember asked. "Did you think this was all just some fucking game like the ones on your PSP? Or that this would be like Sailor-fucking-Moon and every one would live and be happy and shit? Well guess fucking what? This isn't a game. This isn't Sailor Moon. This is a disoriented version of what we once called reality. You won't live to see your self be married, hell, you probably won't live to see your self graduate! You'll be lucky to survive the first year!" Ember yelled back. "WE WILL ALL DIE AWFUL DEATHS AND THEN THERE WILL BE NOTHING FOR US BECAUSE OUR SOULS WILL BE GONE! AND WHAT FOR?! FOR SOME FUCKING STUPID ALIEN WHO THINKS IT'S OKAY TO PLAY WITH HUMANS DESIRE LIKE IT'S SOME KIND OF TOY! THIS IS IT FOR US YOAKE! THIS IS FUCKING IT!" Yoake cowered, unable to come to terms with what she was being told. Ember sighed. "You know... I didn't want to do this... I really didn't... I should have let myself bleed out in that ally way instead of taking up that stupid creature on his deal..." Ember buried her head in her hands. "I wish I met you before you chose this life, Yoake... You're a good person... You don't deserve the eternal nothingness that follows us..."

"Why would Kyubey tell us all this when we made our contracts?" Yoake asked.

"He only says what he thinks will make us want to make a contract with him... But he does so without lying... He only says what you ask him... Since it wouldn't come to any of us to ask any of those things, we'd never find out..." Ember clutched her soul gem in her hand. "Yoake, we've sold our souls to the devil, all for a single wish... And we will suffer because of it..." Yoake sat down beside Ember.

"I understand everything you've told me, and I can't begin to explain how terrifying I find the idea of an eternal nothingness..." Yoake started. "But, that being said, I don't regret my wish. Even if it means I have to suffer, I don't regret saving the life of my cousin." Yoake said firmly.

"That's good... You keep that mind set." Ember said, struggling a smile. Yoake grabbed her hand and held it tightly, both of their soul gems were held together.

"We won't go into eternal nothingness without a fight." Yoake smirked. Ember smirked back.

"Damn straight."

Yoake woke up the next morning. It was a Saturday.  
She got up, got dressed, brushed her hair, and went down stairs for breakfast. No one was awake yet. Yoake grabbed a piece of bread and toasted it, then began to eat it as she headed towards the door.

"Yoake...? Where are you going?" Hairi asked, still in her pyjamas, as she walked down the stairs. "It's Saturday... We don't have school..."

"I'm just going to go for a little walk, that's all." Yoake told her.

"Oh, okay." Yoake began to open the front door. "Wait, Yoake, before you go, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"If something came to you and offered you a wish, what would you do?" Hairi asked. Yoake's eyes widened. Had Kyubey gone after her little sister? Everything that Ember had said the previous night was coming back to her, the hell that was the life of a magical girl, Yoake was yet to experience it, but she knew deep down inside it would catch up with her soon enough.

"I would refuse the creatures offer, and tell it to leave and never return!" Yoake yelled. Hairi cringed, she wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

"But Yoake..."

"Hairi if something ever offers you a wish don't take it! If you enjoy anything about your current life and everyone around you, you won't wish it away!" Yoake then left and slammed the door behind her. Maybe Yoake was fine with being a magical girl due to her wish being what it was, but she was not going to let her little sister become one too.

"Why did you say that to your sister back there?" Kyubey asked, now walking beside Yoake. Yoake mustered all her strength not to foot ball kick the little bastard where he stood.

"Don't try and pull my sister into this!" Yoake snapped.

"Why not?" Kyubey asked. "I thought you enjoyed the life of a magical girl?"

"Not nearly as much now that I've learnt what it really entails! Why wouldn't you tell us that when we die there's nothing for us anymore?!"

"You never asked."

"Right, just like Ember said, you only tell us when we ask even though this type of thing is extremely important to know and no one would think to ask!" Yoake yelled.

"Well of course." Kyubey replied. "Look at it from my point of view, I need more girls like you to make contracts and soul gems, and what I've learnt is that most of you humans are very particular about your souls, so it's in my benefit to only tell you this stuff if you ask me." Kyubey explained. "I never lie though, nothing I've told you is anything short of the truth. The way I see it I'm doing no wrong."

"What is wrong with you?!" Yoake snapped. "You deceive us! You may not lie but not telling us stuff like this is just as bad!"

"I will never understand you humans..."

"What do you gain from taking our souls anyways?!" Yoake asked.

"Firstly, I didn't take your soul, you still have it, it's just not inside you anymore." Kyubey corrected. "Second, what I gain is when you magical girls die and become witches the energy given off helps power other planets far away from here."

"So what? We're nothing more than a resource to you?!"

"Exactly."

"You're awful! Stay away from my sister!" Yoake yelled, then ran away from Kyubey and towards the park.

**This chapter made a Barbwire reference, I doubt any of you will have got it because the Barbwire movie kind of sucked. For the record, Barbwire acts all badass and stuff and that's what the reference meant. I was going to put Shera but she's never really struck me as badass. I apologize for the obscure movie reference. It won't happen again... Unless you're one of my readers of Forest mew mew, then it will happen many more times because I don't know any better.**


End file.
